105668-what-do-you-guys-want
Content ---- ---- PvP isn't perfect, but it's not broken (this coming from a Med Healer in BG's). Gear progression likewise is not perfect, but it is pretty solid. Yea RNG can be no fun if you get the short end of the stick... but its awesome when you don't. Problem is when folks get lucky they don't whine about it, unlike the alternative.. More costumes? Well sure, costumes are great; but we can use all the gear in game as a costume + specific costume pieces too. I agree though, I would like to see some new gear models and some more diverse aesthetics... but the game is 2 months old... in time | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Named Bill! | |} ---- You're dead to me. | |} ---- ---- ---- I want to be able to queue with people below 1500, and above 1500, right now its broken, thats what I want. I also want the rating system to get looked at, too much rating is lost for a one game. I want the exploits in daggerstone pass fixed because its a very fun BG. I like how PvP stats are working now, but I feel bad for healers. And for costumes, I want more slots sets, and more options including costume weapons, maybe capes lol Edit: And Cowboy hats! Edited August 4, 2014 by BadDogEDN | |} ---- ---- Which is unfortunate, but there's already mmos that have been out for years and had time to mature. It's going to be tough for WildStar to compete against that. Probably why new mmos always have a tough time getting through. | |} ---- ---- ---- Realistically? Some very needed bug and QoL fixes as a priority, followed by a little more solo content to give everyone a little more to do than a couple dailies each week. | |} ---- Indeed a rough road ahead for carbine. I hope they can pull it off in the long run, their game is very charming | |} ---- Can you explain this better? Doesn't really come across at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sure. One of the more pertinent discussions we've been having here on the forums relates to an idea of tedium v difficulty. I don't think there's such a sharp discrepancy (some things are, in fact, difficult because they take time). That doesn't tend to be disagreed with very often. However, I think the nerve of the problem addressed by this is that the artificial cap on elder gems, only allowing you to get so many before they simply stop coming (IIRC, current cap is 140?) So people complain, often, that they simply run to cap on elder gems and simply run out of things to do. Which is understandable; without elder gems, the best carrot Carbine has to dangle in front of the PVEholic is gone. So I thought there must be a better way to keep people working towards a goal, and one way to do that revolves around removing that artificial cap and rewarding time invested directly, namely by reducing the amount of elder gems received but not limiting how many you can get. This doesn't necessarily make them any faster to get. Let's do some simple math. The current weekly cap is 140, so 140 is about where Carbine wants people to be that play a regular schedule (let's say 4 hours a day 5 days a week for example). So for the sake of this argument, we'll consider 20 hours a week to be "normal". We'll temporarily ignore that people won't always be doing endgame stuff that earns gems and just say they need to divide up about 140 gems by 20 hours over a week, meaning Carbine could expect that to maintain their cap in a capless environment, you would need to be getting around 7 gems an hour from all sources (elder points, drops, etc.) It could be drawn from game data or theorycrafting about how many veteran dungeons could be run in that time (let's say two because 30 minutes is the current timer limit and that seems to be a good boundary for this discussion). In essence, you decide how many elder gems you get from points in a typical hour, and then tune how many more they need from possible sources, scaled for difficulty. Now, numbers vary, but this opens up a more interesting dynamic. It means, whenever you log in, you can be doing something. Let's say running a shiphand mission at 50 has a chance to kick you out an elder gem (or a guaranteed one). Let's say you get a chance at one from each bag you could get from a veteran dungeon (meaning gold medals get three potential chances at getting extra one. Raids, you could get one from each boss with the potential for more. Dailies always reward a set amount, obviously. Now, this means that, if you REALLY want those gems, you could be playing nonstop hardcore 40-50 hours a week and get gems at a VERY quick clip. On the one hand, this means you are maybe going through the game about twice as fast as normal. They can introduce diminshing returns on gems, making it far less likely you'll get another extra one after your sixth or seventh in an hour. In that way, they can subtly "tune" how many gems are coming out so that players don't buy all their ability points and such too quickly, but it does reward people who play a lot, all day, every day with a faster blitz through. And you are potentially rewarded for everything you do, meaning that whether you're on 8 hours a week or 60, every hour you spend in the game you're gaining at your pace. It's a suggestion for how to remove the problem of, "Well, now I'm at cap, guess I'll do something else, because I don't want to buy a couch." It might not be a huge concern for me personally (I've played far worse grinds), but this seems like a fair way to give people a reason to always be plugging away, rather than giving them a good weekly stopping point. For some people 140 gems is an astronomical ceiling, for others that's nothing. Even if the gate still exists, though, it's better if it doesn't feel that way so abruptly. It may have been exceptionally important at launch to give them time to get some content out before the raiders started clearing the high end raids, but a hard cap simply discourages people from playing by removing their reward. I wasn't a fan of it in WoW, and I'm certain there's a good way to do away with it here for the better of the PVE playing experience. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Made me laugh my arse off, well done :D +1 Like i am unable to give :( | |} ---- ---- Scott is doing something about Dominion on Evindra. | |} ---- ---- ---- no. Anything else? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There is no cap on elder gems; only a cap on Elder gems gained through elder points (exp). There are a small number of ways to earn EG's with out EP's, but the devs seem to suggest that more methods of non EP EG gain are going to be introduced. | |} ---- Chua read something about cap being 2xxx. | |} ---- ---- Then I stand corrected, thanks for the info Oli. I've gotten past the weekly cap before; but never 2000 EG in a week... so I can't say for myself, but it makes sense to have some cap on weekly EG's as well as EP's. | |} ---- Weekly cap is 140 EG. Chua manages to hit cap in 1 or 2 days depending on number of instance runs. Total cap if Chua not mistaken is set to 2xxx EG. | |} ---- Sorry Weekly cap is what I mean. 140 is just a dumb number it really is. I swear they put that in just to annoy everyone as they couldn't buy their key till the following week.. There was no need to gate that part..really wasn't. There aren't that many people raiding 40 mans as of now anyway. It's not like you can get insta attuned by just being able to buy the key as soon as you hit 50 and had 150 gems. Lot's of people I know had a decent amount of rep to get still anyway. /shrug | |} ---- I could do with a mojito right now. Delivered by an attractive man in minimal clothing. In all seriosuness, the things that you have listed weren't and aren't being asked by the same group of people. Of course the general opinion of the forum community contradicts itself. Different folk would like to steer the game in different directions. No brainer. Though I would say that a lot of points people actually agree on (X didn't work out like we imagined, Y isn't like it was advertised) and arguments begin when it comes to deciding how should the things missing or lacking be fixed. A restriction that prevents you from accessing your class' full potential for no good reason is rather bad. As is the strict gold gate on experimenting which simply encourages the players to never stray far from tested and tried cookie-cutter combinations. A game that used "customization" as one of its selling points shouldn't then go out of its way to discourage customization. Makes it seem like one half of the developers don't know what the other half does. This long-winded grind is not there to make you get better at the game, it's not there to prevent overpowered builds being made, it's not there to keep PvP balanced. It's grinding for the sake of grinding. An arguably cheap method meant to elongate one's subscription. There's no need for it. People will keep subscribing if the game feels fun. ...Carbine studios circa 2009... "So here's the plan. We will offer multiple LAS set-up slots with their own AMP window so our players can create multiple builds and switch between them on the fly. They can only use eight skills at once but we'll counter that by giving them the ability to enhance individual skills with points and further empower a build or create synergy between abilities through passive bonuses otherwise known as AMPs. It's important that the options are high in number and diverse enough so we can encourage experimentation instead of having highly superior and highly inferior options. This also encourages long-term subscription as players get hooked on it and will enjoy creating even very situational combinations. Customization is the key, people. We don't want to see raid and battleground wins become a question of which team has more people with the one and only optimal build copied from the internet." ...meanwhile two rooms away... "So here's the plan. We don't want people reaching their full potential too fast or they'll get bored and leave. To prevent that we should heavily limit customization so that finding a build the player is comfortable with will not only cost them time spent testing and number crunching but also time spent grinding the money for it. To ensure a steady sense of progression LAS set-up slots and AMP points have to be limited in number and additional ones will require time investment that, by the way, we should also gate to prevent the more dedicated players from blitzing through it. Some of the passive bonuses will need to be made extremely rare world drops so there will always be an elusive carrot to chase. This will most likely result in people avoiding constant experimenting which instills in our players a sense of direction that will make them stay around and strive for the things we are temporarily withholding from them." | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh? Like what? I'm delighted to know. | |} ----